Desperate Husbands
by Nik Van Fresces
Summary: When a group of fathers found a little kid, what disaster would occur? Join these fathers who don't know how to handle and take care of a child to their adventure in babysitting!
1. Do you know what?

**Here we go again~! This is my second in series story. For now, I decided to publish it then stop then continue and so on and so forth.**

**I am having a hard time to deal with my schedule and I can't promise to update this story day by day but I'll try my best as long as I have readers `LOL`~! XD  
><strong>

**I do not own La Corda D' Oro but I do own this story ^-^**

* * *

><p>It was a very sunny day. People were smiling and laughing. There were ones who were sad and crying too. You know this place? Airport.<p>

If you would scan the place, you would notice a group of boys that were hurdling around the corner. You can't draw their faces. It seemed that they were hit by a tornado and an earthquake with a matching tsunami plus a hurricane. They were inside a restaurant, sitting and watching people passed their ways.

A lilac-haired boy who could be mistaken as a girl. He was killing the time by playing with his hair.**  
><strong>

A light green-haired boy who couldn't kept his mouth shut. He was blabbering all the time since they arrived in the airport.**  
><strong>

A tall, dark, and handsome green-haired boy who was burying his face to his palm.

A blond-haired boy who has a smile glued on his face. He was doing it ever since he sat on the chair.**  
><strong>

A boy who was wearing a headset. His hair was kind of red violet.

Lastly, a yellow-haired boy whose head was on the table. He was obviously sleeping.

How did these handsome and cute boys get there? Simply because of their wives. Let me introduce these famous boys that I know, you curios readers already knew.

Azuma Yunoki was a businessman. He was the president of Yunoki Group of Companies. He was married to a skilled flower arranger named Ayano Takashina and currently had 2 year old fraternal female twins. He was 27 years old.

Kazuki Hihara was the co-founder of the best orchestra band in the world namely `Verde di Calce`. He was married to Mio Takato, a renowned baker in the world. He was 27 years old too and had a 4 year old son.

Ryoutaro Tsuchiura was the most valuable player of the Japan Soccer Team. He was the husband of Manami Mori, a famous pianist around the world. He was 26 years old and had a 3 year old son and 2 year old daughter.

Aoi Kaji was one of the best lawyers in the world and he became the senate president in the age of 25 `in the Philippines, above 30 or 40, I don't know in Japan but again, this is just an imaginary story so no problems when it comes to this kind of stuff, chie?`. He was the husband of Ayame Kanazawa `she's an OC and if you read my story "Moonlight", she's mentioned there too`, a young but excellent doctor of his family's hospital. She was also Hiroto Kanazawa's niece, a well-known opera singer. He had a 6 year old son. He was 26 years old.

Kiriya Etou was a great violinist. He had won many local and international contests. He was 26 years old too. His wife was a Filipino-American violist, Minari Keno. They currently had 2 year old daughter. She was 7 months pregnant for their baby boy.

Keiichi Shimizu was an exceptionally great cellist. He was also a recorder artist. His wife was Shouko Fuyuumi, a clarinet player. He was 25 years old and had a 2 year old identical male twins.

This happened two times already. One of these boys wife would accuse them in a thing that they never did. If one wife got suspicious with his husband, so the others too.

This happened first to Kiriya. He was in the backstage when his female cousin went to him, just when his wife supposed to go to him too. Unfortunately, Minari thought that she was his girl. Minari mentioned this to her friends, the rest of the wives or girls. Since their husbands were closed to each others, they got suspicious.

On the very next day, the boys, I mean their husbands, were surprised when their wives kept on grumbling and babbling nonsense thingy things. Without further ado, their wives told them to get out and go away from their respective homes.

Since they didn't want people to recognize them as wandering husbands, they decided to head to the airport. That, people would think that they just came from other country.

Secondly to Azuma. His wife left their babies to him. Tough luck, he didn't know anything about babies. Of course, he was a president who manages a company, not a president who manages how to care his babies.

His sister Miyabi visited him in his house and asked if he could look after her son. He couldn't disagree to her so he just let her to do so.

When Miyabi left and his wife Ayano came, she mistook the baby as Azuma's baby to another girl. And you guys know what happened next.

If one was accused, other would too. If one went away from his house, so others too. Where did they go? Airport.

Who would have thought that these famous and well-known boys were afraid of their wives? Because they love them. But do they have trust to each other? Maybe yes and maybe no.

Yes because they all knew that their wives couldn't let them suffer so in just one week, their wives would allow them to go back to their homes. No because they knew too that this will happen not long after the previous one. What an interesting life they had.

Now, they were in the airport because of Kazuki. His wife got jealous on his co-musicians, mostly girls. She mentioned that he had more time than his own family- that was the thingy thing that he was blabbering about.

Out of the blue, Kazuki stopped talking. Everybody sighed except the sleeping one.

"I thought you will not stop." Ryoutaro removed his palm on his head. Kazuki just pointed outside. They looked outside. The crowd piled in one corner.

Keiichi lifted his head. "It is...Tsukimori-sempai...and his...family..."and back to his slumber.

Another sigh came out from them.

Azuma smiled to no one in particular. "He's lucky that he got Hino-san."

Everyone just scratched their heads.

"Do you think this happens to Tsukimori-san?" Aoi asked his friends. They just stared at him blankly.

"Frankly no." Kiriya then removed his headset. He began to tapping the table.

"I hope something fun will happen to us..." Kazuki mentioned in his serious voice.

"Nothing will happen if we just sit here ya' know." Kiriya replied.

Suddenly, Keiichi stood up and walked away. They decided to leave the restaurant and followed him together with their luggage.

While they were walking towards the exit of the airport, Aoi heard someone crying.

"Guys, do you hear that?" he asked before he turned his back. They stopped for a second and examined the place.

"There!" Kazuki shouted. He pointed at the little girl who was crying on the stairs.

They approached the crying girl. She has a blue short hair and was wearing a headband.

"Don't cry little one." Azuma said after he sat down beside her.

"Da-daddy...mo-mommy..." the little girl sobbed.

Ryoutaro patted the girl's back.

"Do you want an ice cream!" Kazuki happily asked the girl. She shook her head.

"I want daddy and mommy!" she shouted and continued to cry.

"Oi Aoi, you're skilled with this right? Why not try to calm this lil' girl?" Kiriya grunted as he scratched his head.

Oh yes people readers, only Aoi and Ryoutaro knew how to take care of a kid. You can't, shall not, and will not trust the rest of them in handling a kid unless, you want your kid to die in an early age. Need I say more?

Aoi sighed. He then reached his hand to her. "We will find your mommy and daddy soon, okay?" he smiled after. The teary eyed girl looked at him.

"Really?" she asked. He was about to open his mouth when someone interrupted.

"No..." Keiichi replied. Everyone slapped their forehead. The girl started to cry out loud.

"Because we... will be...your temporary...daddies..." he then gave the girl an angelic smile. Everybody's eyes widened. They were about to argue with Keiichi but he gave them his devilish narrow eyes. They cringed.

The girl looked at them. They all looked to her.

She smiled widely. They smiled and gave her two thumbs up.

"Yehey!" she exclaimed and stood up. The boys looked at each other and smiled.

"C'mon here chibi!" Kazuki said to the little girl. She ran to him and he lifted her.

"Don't own him Kazuki." Azuma said as he began to walk.

"Ow c'mon! I haven't had a daughter!" he complained as he followed him.

"Let him be." Ryoutaro said as he messed the girl's hair. She just giggled.

"This is gonna be an interesting week." Aoi said while he raised his clenched hand `like superman lol`

"Unless our wives knew about this~" Kiriya added playfully.

They just laughed at his statement as they walked happily with the little girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh~! I finished this earlier than I expected. I'm sorry if it's just short or well, boring...<strong>

**Anyways, please do review, any would do ei especially in my grammar v^^v**

**Next chaptie:** "My tooth is about to remove!" *** yelled.

"Get the floss!" *** shouted to ***

"Close the door!" *** commanded to ***

"Ready!" *** said to them.

"One. Two." they all counted.

"Three!"

_-Nik Van Fresces_**  
><strong>


	2. Removing A Tooth In A Unique Way

**Second chaptie is on the road~! Sorry if it took days for me to update v^^' **

**I got busy on writing new stories ei but I assure you that I will finish all those in-progress ones~! ^_^**

**Yapari~! Scroll down the bar~!**

* * *

><p>The young husbands together with the young girl headed to a condominium nearby the airport. Would you expect them to rent an apartment? Heaven no. They have money and fame. Never they would do that or else.<p>

They were now standing in front of Room 742. It was their reserved room in case their wives ditched them away. Aoi got the keys so he will open the door.

"I missed you." he said after he took out the keys from his pocket.

"Nah, just open it already." Kiriya uttered to him while tapping his feet. He just gave him his shut-up-or-else smile to him and did what he should do.

The room was huge. It has two bedrooms, comfort and bathrooms. The kitchen and dining were few steps away from the living room. It also has a terrace.

"Second sweet home." Ryoutaro happily said as he walked towards one of the rooms.

Azuma clapped his hands. "It is good to be here again."

"Dudes, will be busy for a moment." he said to them before he went to a comfort room. They just nodded to his back.

"Someone's missing..." Aoi muttered as he placed his luggage beside a small sofa.

"Your twin." Azuma kidded before he went to a bedroom.

"Keiichi!" Aoi yelled. He hurriedly walked out when he stepped upon something. Or rather someone? He shifted his look below and saw the yellow-haired boy lying on the ground. He made his bag as his pillow. Aoi sighed in relief. He then carried him on his back and went to a bedroom.

Kazuki placed the little girl on his lap. "Ne chibi, what's your name?" he happily asked. The said girl shook her head for some reason.

"Daddy said don't talk to strangers." she stated. Kazuki nervously laughed. _She got a point there..._ he said to himself.

"Aren't we your daddies?" Ryoutaro interrupted after he went out from a room. The girl slowly nodded.

"Then why don't tell your name to us?" he asked once more. He sat on the couch beside her.

"Because I don't know what to call you. If I called someone, all of you may come to me." she clearly stated.

Silence. The two boys sweat dropped. They gave each other a this-girl-is-something look. To their luck, Kiriya joined them and sat on the opposite side of Ryoutaro.

"Why not call us in different names so that we will not get confused?" he said after he winked at the two. The two boys gave him a thank-you grin.

The girl cupped her chin. After a few seconds, she started to talk.

"The lilac-haired looks like a girl to me though he is a boy so I'll call him Azu-ryoushin!" she exclaimed. The three boys blinked in amazement. How funny that she looked Azuma as a girl.

"But he will get mad at me if I did that so I'll just call him father." she added. The boys nodded in agreement.

"I'll call the sleepy head papsie since he is the youngest among the all." she continued. The boys nodded in agreement again.

"I'll call the yellow smiling marionette papa." she said. The boys chuckled in her statement. Referring Aoi as a doll was too exaggerated.

She then pointed at Ryoutaro. "Pa."

After that, she pointed at Kiriya. "Dad."

Last but not the least, Kazuki. "Dadsie." she ended. The boys stared at the girl blankly. _What kind of mind does she have? _they asked themselves in unison. Suddenly, the girl stood up on the floor.

"I'm Carmen T-" she cut her own words by covering her mouth. She then cleared her throat and continued.

"I'm 5 years old, I can speak in German, English, Filipino, Spanish, French, Italian, and Japanese and I live in Austria." she bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" she yelled. The three boys gawked in her, whether it was her action or her introduction. To avoid any dull moment, Ryoutaro cleared his throat.

"Why did you stop on your surname?" he curiously asked.

"Daddy said I shouldn't tell my surname to anyone." she said as she tapped her left cheek. Kiriya sighed.

"Honestly, what kind of daddy do you have?" he muttered under his breath. The other two boys heard it and glared a be-careful-of-what-you-say look to him. Not long after that, Aoi, Azuma, and Keiichi went out to their room. Before I forgot, they all heard the conversation earlier since the little blue-haired girl has a loud voice.

"I'm...hungry..." Keiichi stated. They all looked at the wall clock. That's why. It was already lunch and they haven't eaten one yet.

"Carmen, what food do you want?" Azuma asked the little girl after he knelt down beside her.

"Any food would do father." she answered. Azuma smiled to her and patted her head.

"Good girl. I'll be back after 30 minutes, okay?" he said. Carmen happily nodded.

"Chibi, do you like sweets?" Kazuki questioned her. The boys, excluding Keiichi, slapped their forehead. They didn't want to receive another daddy answer from her.

"Daddy doesn't want me to eat sweets because it contains many sugar." she explained. The boys got goosebumps.

"But mommy said that I should try to taste it sometimes." she added. For goodness sake, they enlightened their faces by saying the word `ah` including Keiichi who really need to say that word because he was yawning.

"How about soft drinks? Do you drink some?" Kiriya asked after he finished fixing his luggage. Actually, he just has 20 clothes, including all the clothing that he needed and his headset. No more. No less.

Carmen nodded. "Of course. It wasn't supposed to eat anyway." she replied. And the four boys mentally asked themselves. _What kind of daddy does she have? _

"Cherry, do you want to taste my specialty?" Aoi asked after he put his hands on her shoulder. The girl beamed a smile to him.

* * *

><p>After 30 minutes of waiting for Azuma, the six boys and the one girl was inside the dining room. He bought Tafelspitz, Falatschinken, and Topfenstrudel good for 10 people from a five star restaurant.<p>

Azuma was sitting on the one and only chair in the right side `the table was rectangle`; on the upper side were `from left to right` Ryoutaro, Carmen, and Kazuki while on the opposite of them were Kiriya, Aoi, and Keiichi.

"Aren't these...Viennese cuisines...?" Keiichi asked as he took his first spoon of Topfenstrudel. Each dot stands for every spoon my envying the food readers. Azuma nodded before he took a half-spoon of his food.

"I noticed that our dear Carmen can speak in several languages so I decided that we will have our foods based on those languages." he explained after.

"Speaking of foods, try this." Aoi said as he showed them his homemade cookies. They all nodded to him and took one for each. Since Carmen is small, Ryoutaro handed his cookie to her.

"Thank you pa." she grinned to him. He just messed her hair and continued eating.

"Chibi, try these too!" Kazuki said after he took out three candies and two lollipops from his pocket. That was why it was these, not this. The said girl nodded as she took a bite of Aoi's cookie. Unknown to them, Carmen got the hardest cookie.

On spur of moment, Kiriya made bubbles on his Coca-Cola bottle. They began to bombard him questions.

"Where did you get that?" Azuma asked. He just continued to play bubbles on his straw and bottle.

"When did you get that?" Ryoutaro asked. He gulped a few liquid.

"Why didn't you give us too?" Kazuki asked. He started to burp it on the top of his throat.

"Why did you choose Coca-Cola instead of your own endorsement?" Aoi asked. He got a point there, Kiriya was endorsing Pepsi because his headset has its colors. Nevertheless, he burped louder and gulped it down to his pharynx.

"Who is snoring?" Keiichi asked. He once more gulped a liquid.

"Do you have table manners?" the one and only girl, Carmen asked. Unexpectedly, Kiriya spitted out the liquid from his mouth and it landed on his plate.

"Obviously none." the rest of the boys including Keiichi answered for him. The girl nodded and made a slight `oh`.

"Dadsie, I'm finished!" she told Kazuki.

"Good! Dadsie's finished too!" he gave her a hi-5.

"Don't forget me." Kiriya said as he wiped his mouth.

"Carmie, look at pa." Ryoutaro gently ordered. The said girl did so. He cleaned her mouth for possible leftovers.

"Dad, can I have it?" she pointed at the bottle of Coke. Kiriya was about to say `no` when Azuma and Keiichi gave him a yes-or-else look. He scratched his head and gave her the bottle.

"Yehey!" the girl squealed.

"Okay Chibi, let's go to the living room!" Kazuki yelled as he took the sweets on the table.

"Oi, don't do any unnecessary things to her." Ryoutaro warned. The two just nodded. Kiriya then carried Carmen while Kazuki ran to the living room.

* * *

><p>They were now sitting on the couch. Kazuki let Carmen finished a plastic of candies while Kiriya allowed her to made bubbles on supposedly his bottle of soft drink. Suddenly, Carmen stopped. She touched one of her teeth.<p>

Aoi then joined the three. He saw her touching her tooth so he knelt in front of her.

"What's the matter Cherry?" he softly asked. The other two shifted their gazes to her.

"My tooth. It feels like it is loose." she answered.

The three boys' eyes widened. It just meant one thing.

"Aoi, speak to Azuma. Tell him to browse the internet about this." Kiriya ordered. Aoi nodded and ran to the said guy.

"Kazuki, call Ryoutaro now!" he was giving commands like he was the head of the house. He then looked at the girl sitting beside him.

"Carm-carm, tell me if your tooth is about to remove, okay?" he gave her a wink.

After a few minutes, all the boys gathered at the living room. Azuma cleared his throat.

"I found out that this is the best way to remove a tooth." he began.

"First, we need floss and a door." he continued. Ryoutaro showed the floss and Keiichi pointed the door.

"Second, we need to wrap the floss on the doorknob then tie the other end of the floss to the tooth." he explained. He was about to add more details when the little girl squealed. All of them turned their looks to her.

"My tooth is about to remove!" Carmen yelled throughout the whole condominium.

"Get the floss!" Kazuki shouted to Ryoutaro. He began to do the work concerning the floss.

"Close the door!" Azuma commanded to Aoi. He immediately ran to one of the room's door.

"Ready!" Kiriya said to them. They all nodded.

"One. Two." they all counted.

"Three!" and Keiichi pushed the door `if he opened it using the doorknob, it will make four counts`.

After a second, they looked at Carmen. They noticed that there wasn't any floss attached to her tooth. Too much silence, Carmen smiled and there. One tooth was missing.

"We." started Ryoutaro.

"Did." Kiriya continued.

"It..." Keiichi added.

"We." Kazuki said.

"Made." Azuma told himself.

"A." Aoi whispered loudly.

"Success!" they all shouted in unison. They started to jump all over the room. Clapping their hands, making hi-5 to each other, dancing like they just got out from jails, and continuously squealing.

Carmen was the one who made a questionnaire to her mind this time.

"What kind of people are they?" she asked as she touched the gum of her removed tooth.

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh~! I'm glad that I made this chaptie for 3 hours `lol` XD.<strong>

**Anyways, reviews? Oh please do~! I know that you have tons of constructive criticism out there especially on my grammar and tense '^^v**

**Oh yeah~! I decided to make its chapties' titles start with the SO-FA syllables ^_^**

**Sneak preview? Sure thingy thing~! The only two boys who know how to take care of a child and a house left leaving the rest of the gang to create a disaster domination in the condominium v^0^v For more information, kindly wait for the next chaptie~!**

**One more~! I want to have a special mention for Iris petals, my Candy~! b^0^b  
><strong>

_-Nik Van Fresces_


	3. Missed Day Mislay

**Third chaptie is here~! Sorry if it took a long time for me to publish this ^^v**

**I don't want you to make any longer so here goes the thingy thing~!**

* * *

><p>After the removal of her tooth, the young husbands went to their own businesses.<p>

Ryoutaro and Aoi were washing the dishes. Kazuki was sweeping the whole room, including the bedrooms. Azuma was busy in front of his laptop. He still has errands to do in their business even if he wasn't working in the building. Kiriya was dancing hip-hop as he listened to the music on the component. Keiichi was sleeping with Carmen on the top of the dining table.

Ryoutaro and Aoi finished the dishes. They have also cleaned the kitchen and dining. They turned their backs from the kitchen sink to the table.

"Ryou, carry Keiichi and I'll carry Cherry." Aoi ordered. Ryoutaro scratched his head.

"I'll carry Carmie and you'll carry him." he insisted.

"But I already carried him earlier." Aoi protested. Ryoutaro just rolled his eyes. He carried Keiichi on his back and walked towards his room `Ryoutaro's`. Aoi carried Carmen and walked behind him.

When they reached the living room, Carmen drowsily opened her eyes.

"Papa?" she called. Aoi smiled to her.

"I want to brush my teeth~!." she yawned at the end of the sentence `symbol ~`.

"Waah!" someone screamed.

All of the boys stopped at their tracks. Keiichi ran to the living room. Ryoutaro was scratching his head when he went out with him. Kiriya fell on the ground and was now having a backache. Aoi mostly tightened his arms to Carmen but she wrapped her arms around his neck. And the most disturbed among them was Azuma. He wore a disgusted face and let his dark aura covered the living room. Who else was left? The one who screamed.

They all looked at Kazuki who was wearing an apron and handkerchief on his head.

"Chibi doesn't have any belongings here..." he silently told them.

"Then one of us should go to the mall." Azuma suggested. Gee, can't they just go to a store instead? I know that there are stores in mall ei `lol` XD.

"Please do not disturb **me** again. Will you please excuse **me**." he emphasized the word me and slammed the door harshly. The rest of the boys made their sweat dropped.

"I'm sleeping..." Keiichi sluggishly said as he went the same room as Azuma.

"I ca-ah..." Kiriya moaned in pain. He was rubbing the lower part of his back. Aoi sighed. He then put down Carmen on the couch.

"I'll do it. Wait for me Cherry, okay?" he patted her head. The girl grinned to him.

Ryoutaro patted Aoi's shoulder. "I'll go with you too."

"Oi, the scream, go and take Carmie her bath." Ryoutaro ordered to Kazuki.

"You can lend her my son's clothes." Aoi added.

"I ah have ah an ah ex-ah tooth-ah in ah my ah room." Kiriya said. Kazuki then went to their rooms to get those thingy things.

"Ah please ah buy ah me ah pain ah relieve-ah." he requested.

"We'll-" Ryoutaro and Aoi was cut off.

"Go ah!" Kiriya shouted. The two chuckled when they already left the room. Kiriya sat on the couch beside Carmen.

"Dad?" she tapped his right shoulder. He glanced to her.

"Do you want me to massage you?" she asked.

"No thanks." he straightly replied. He was afraid that she will add more pain to his back.

"If you say so." she said. Someone went out from a room. Why do I always refer to say someone to Kazuki?

"Chibi! Let's go!" Kazuki was standing in front of the bathroom's door.

"I'm coming!" she ran towards him.

The two entered the bathroom and left the moaning Kiriya on the couch as he listened to the song Heartache by Bonnie Tyler on the component.

* * *

><p>"Ne chibi, I'll go now. I just prepared your things." Kazuki said.<p>

"But daddy always takes me bath." she removed her hairband.

Kazuki's jaw dropped. He did hear it right. Her **daddy** **always** takes her bath. It wasn't her mommy but her daddy.

"Wait here, okay?" he gave her a thumb up. She replied him a thumb up too.

He left the bathroom and went to Azuma, Keiichi, and Aoi's room. He gulped. He was afraid to knock. Anyways, why would he knock? He was going to ask Azuma to take Carmen a bath since he was the only one who has daughters.

He was about to knock the door when Azuma opened it.

"Kazuki?" he called. Kazuki fixed his shoulders first.

"Can you please take Carmen a bath!" it was more on commanding than asking.

Azuma was going to say `no` when Kazuki showed off his puppy saucer eyes. He ran his hands down to his long hair.

"Just for now." he answered and went to the bathroom.

Kazuki sighed heavily. He was glad that he made him agreed. He sat beside the moaning endlessly Kiriya. He listened to the song too and sang it on his own version.

_Oh it's a backache, nothing but a backache_

_Hits you when you it's too late, hits you when you're down_

_It's a dancer's game, even a violinist's game_

_Standing with the hurt pain, feeling like a dumb_

_It ain't right to rub your back, when you find it would not work out_

_It ain't right to need a massage, as much as you continue to make a pout_

_Oh it's a backache, nothing but a backache_

_Rub it till your arms break, then the pain would not go away_

Kiriya heard those words clearly. He then gave Kazuki a shut-your-mouth-or-you-will-taste-hell look. Kazuki cringed and left the living room immediately.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Azuma was kneeling on the floor. Obviously outside the tub. He was shampooing Carmen's hair.<p>

"Father?" she called.

"Yes?" he pulled the bubbles from her forehead down to her hair.

"Why do you have a silky hair?" she asked as she splashed the water on the tub.

"I use conditioner." he plainly answered.

"I want to have that kind of hair too!" she splashed water to him. Azuma's shirt became wet. It was a good thing that it didn't reach his hair.

"No, you can't use it. Your beautiful hair is too young." he said as he rinsed her hair. Carmen became sad.

"You can clean your body using the soap now." he smiled to her and walked away.

Without warning, she got out from the tub and chased him. Since the floor was wet, she slipped. I mean, just like Kiriya. But fate was cruel to her. Her head bumped on the tub.

Azuma turned his back to her and saw the event.

"Carmen!" he almost screamed. He can be the scream the third. The second one was Kazuki. He carried the girl back to the tub.

"It hurts..." she said but she wasn't crying. Curiosity tickled his hair. Why didn't she cry?

"Why are you not crying?" he suddenly asked. He then grabbed his conditioner and pour some on his hand.

"Daddy said that he was hurt too when I cry." she started splashing the water again. He was amused by her answer.

"Carmen?" he called as he rubbed her hair with the conditioner.

"Yes father?" she looked at him.

"Can I meet your daddy?" he asked. The girl nodded happily.

"Sure! When I finally saw him, I will introduce you to him!" she actually yelled to him.

Azuma smiled and continued to take her a bath. He cleaned her body using the soap. He also who dried Carmen's hair and body. He was also the one who put her clothes on. Lastly, he combed her hair and oh my gal~! He curled it as if he played around with her hair. I wonder if there's missing in these thingy things.

* * *

><p>"We're here." Ryoutaro and Aoi said in chorus. They bought three bags of plastic of clothes and two bags of plastic of food ingredients.<p>

Their eyes widened when they entered the living room. Quarter of the floor was wet. It seemed that it was flooded. The rest of the floor was moped.

"W-what happened h-here?" Ryoutaro was stammered.

"Where's Cherry!" Aoi worriedly yelled. Someone went out from the bathroom. You know who it was, don't you? Kazuki. Another one went out from another bathroom. Kiriya. Kazuki was holding a mop while Kiriya was holding a pail and a rag.

"Azuma bathed chibi and he left the faucet opened." Kazuki explained

"Does he know about this?" Ryoutaro put down the plastic bags on the glass table.

Kazuki sighed. "No. We didn't bother telling this to him because he said that didn't want to be disturbed."

"Kiriya, don't you have a backache earlier?" Aoi put down the plastic bags too. He was now looking for the pain reliever.

"Thank you to the cold water that I slipped on." he was dipping his hands in the pail and rubbed his lower back.

"Papa! Pa!" Carmen shouted just after she opened the hastily ran and wrapped her small arms to their waists.

Ryoutaro lifted her. "You miss me?"

Aoi grabbed Carmen to him. "No because I'm the one that she missed."

It wasn't funny but she sustained to laugh.

"Papa, can you brush my teeth?" she shifted her gaze to Ryoutaro.

"Papa would love to so let go of her now Aoi." Ryoutaro said as he took her out of Aoi's arms. After he left, Aoi threw himself on the couch.

"I miss my lovely caring kind wife." he mumbled.

"You call your wife **kind** after she chucked you?" Kiriya teased. He emphasized the word kind.

"At least she haven't accused me in something I didn't do." he shot back.

"Hey! Just help me to mop the floor!" Kazuki cried.

* * *

><p>"Does your daddy always brush your teeth?" Ryoutaro asked.<p>

"Four times a day." Carmen replied. His jaw dropped. _Isn't it three times a day? _he asked himself.

"Does your daddy brush your teeth in that amount of toothpaste?" he pointed at her toothbrush. It was the extra toothbrush that Kiriya brought. Yet, it was full of toothpaste.

"That's why I have strong and white teeth." she plainly answered. He slapped himself mentally. _This kid will consume a large amount of toothpaste._

"How many minutes does your daddy brush your teeth?"

"Ten, excluding the rinsing part. If I include it, it makes fifteen." she simply explained. _One of a heaven daddy she has _he mentally said.

"Carmie, do you want papa to teach you the new way of maintaining your teeth strong and white?"

"Pardon?" she asked. He patted her hair.

"Watch and learn."

The said girl nodded and put her toothbrush on the toilet sink `if ever that there is `lol` XD`. Ryoutaro put toothpaste on his little finger. He then scattered it on his teeth. He started to lick around inside his mouth to spread the toothpaste. After fifteen seconds of playing his tongue, he gargle two glasses of water.

"And finish!" he screamed. Alrightie, he became the scream the fourth. Carmen clapped in amazement and amusement.

"It's my turn now!" she happily exclaimed. She eagerly followed his instructions and surpassed the new thingy thing that her so called in many ways daddies taught her.

They left the bathroom after a minute of staying there.

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh~! I don't know if this chaptie is humorous and funny<strong> **but I do hope that you enjoyed reading it ^_^**

**Kindly send your regards via review~! v^0^v I gladly welcome good and not that good comments~!  
><strong>

**What's with the next chaptie? The young desperate husbands are looking for her daddy. Not to mention that they already saw him but they are clueless about it.**

_-Nik Van Fresces_


	4. Fathers On The Floor

**Fourth chaptie is now rolling on the road~! I know that it took almost millenium for me to update that's why I am apologizing to my yaddy readers '^^v**

**Oh yeah~! There is some skipping of time here since I want to highlight a certain part of the story. I hope you would understand it if ever that you feel that I'm in a sort of hurrying ^_^**

**Alrightie, let's take on the show~!**

* * *

><p>After Carmen cleaned `not brushed since she just licked here and there then gargle right away `lol` XD` her teeth, she asked them if she can have her snack.<p>

"S-what?" Aoi asked loudly. They just have their meal earlier yet eat again? He looked at the wall clock and saw that it was just quarter to four. A door opened, revealing a surfeited Azuma and a somnolent Keiichi. They seemed to be disturbed by Aoi's shout.

"It's just a simple snack so just give her what she wants." Azuma declared. The boys nodded in agreement. Unfortunately, someone was contradicting the whole gang.

"We cleaned the **whole** floor and we didn't get any snacks in return for our hard work and sweat while you, who just brushed your teeth got tired of it?" Kiriya avered.

She pouted. Her lips curved downward and her eyes became gloomy as if she was about to cry. The boys gave him dirty looks. He rolled his eyes, giving them a you-are-spoiling-her-too-much look.

"Do you...have a...large appetite?" Shimizu questioned. The rest of the boys slapped their forehead. These two out of this world of babysitting will make this girl cry at any time.

Kazuki happily lifted the little girl. "I'm glad that chibi got my stomach's size! Wanna eat with me?"

"Thank you Dadsie!" she yelled directly to his ear.

"May I ask something Carmie?" Ryoutaro asked, taking her from Kazuki. Kazuki instantly went at the kitchen to get some snacks good for them all.

"You are already asking a question." Kiriya muttered. Ryoutaro shot him a shut-your-mouth-or-you-will-taste-hell look as he placed the girl on his laps. Kiriya replied a I-am-already-in-hell look.

"Pa is just asking permission, Dad." Carmen snapped the two. Ryoutaro smirked in victory at Kiriya.

"Yeah, you're damn right." Kiriya grunted under his breath.

Laconism.

Ryoutaro's face whitened in pale.

Keiichi's eyes widened when he heard the foul word.

Aoi's jaw dropped after he slipped the not so good four lettered word.

Azuma who was that time, brushing his hair got many of his hair fell.

Kazuki who just entered the living room got his carrying lollipops, candies, and cakes fell on the ground.

Carmen screamed out loudly at the entire building. That made their eardrums quivered.

"What?" Kiriya asked in a very irritated way. She placed her hands on her mouth.

"Daddy said that a devil will cut your tongue when you speak a vile word!" she phrased out. Kiriya arched a brow to his co-husbands, saying what-kind-of-daddy-does-this-girl-has look. They all glanced at him, replying a we-all-do-not-know look.

"And that devil will chop your whole tongue if you even say more!" she asserted. His eyes widened in shock. He was still too young to have his tongue cut.

"Honestly, you got a one of a kind hell daddy." he cursed indirectly. He suddenly cringed when he felt his buddies' dark auras surrounding him.

"In opposite." he continued in a very forthwith manner. She gladly nodded to him before turning her gaze to Ryoutaro.

"What are you going to ask Pa?" she questioned.

He ran his hand through his hair. "Oh that, how many times are you eating in a day?"

Quietus.

Kazuki fell their snacks again which he just picked a while ago.

Azuma's hair got hangs and splits ends.

Keiichi was fully awake now.

Aoi's teeth loosed and were removed unintentionally by the tense air while his jaw was wide open.

Kiriya gave him a do-you-want-to-join-my-racket-in-babysitting-if-yes-I-am-not-gladly-welcoming-your-dull-style look. He also smirked at him, sending the message welcome-to-my-hell-world.

"Um, actually it depends on daddy." Carmen broke the silent atmosphere.

"Why...always...your...daddy...?" Keiichi abruptly asked. Aoi, who was sitting right beside him rested his palm on his head sarcastically.

She grinned widely, revealing her removed tooth. "Because I'm a daddy's girl!"

"But Carmen, you're still not answering how many times" Azuma demanded. Kazuki finally took his seat on the couch beside him. He placed the sweets on the glass table, allowing everyone to grab any food they wanted to eat.

Ryoutaro got two menthol candies.

Kiriya picked a small lollipop.

Keiichi removed Aoi's hand from his head and reached out a plastic of cake. Unfortunately, he got Aoi's favorite cake so Aoi just shared with the said sweet.

Azuma grabbed a big lollipop, much to our surprise. He hasn't tasted lollipops before since his grandmother may scold him.

Kazuki took all the leftovers, leaving a plastic of cake for the little girl.

"Let me think..." she was tapping her chin, synchronized with each tick of the clock.

"If mommy and I were alone at the house, breakfast, lunch, snack, and supper. If daddy and I were alone, breakfast, lunch, snack, supper, and another snack. But if I, mommy, and daddy were all in the house, breakfast, snack, lunch, snack, supper, and another snack. But if there were occasions, daddy treats us as if we were in a eat all you can restaurant. Lastly, if it was my birthday, daddy and mommy usually gave me all my favorite foods, all day and all night long." she furthest explained.

Sullenness.

Azuma accidentally bit his supposed to be licked big lollipop.

Kazuki chocked all the candies inside his mouth.

Ryoutaro crunched his candies, making him chilled from head to toe.

Aoi and Keiichi exchanged spilled cakes on their faces.

Kiriya almost chocked his tiny lollipop's handle if he just didn't get a grip of it.

Carmen was not paying attention to them and luckily, she didn't see those unprecedented presentations. She got the last food on the table and tore its plastic apart.

"But...when I am...with daddy...I am not...allowed to eat...any sugar...contained food." she was munching her strawberry cake.

"How about when you were with your mommy?" Aoi wiped his face using his wife's handkerchief. Not to mention that it was her favorite and yet he just used it as a rug `lol` XD.

She strangled the remaining cake. "Sweet all you can."

The boys just left an `ah` from their mouths. She stood up from Ryoutaro's lap and ran towards the kitchen.

"Just gonna wash my hands!" her voice echoed throughout the whole room. When she was busy washing her hands, the boys have their table talk.

"She's gonna spend up all my money." Kiriya snarled while using his lollipop's handle as a toothpick.

Ryoutaro placed his hands behind his head. "You are a world class renowned violinist yet you have a low income?"

Kiriya stopped in his business and looked directly to his eyes. "I didn't have the chance to get my savings in or yeah from the bank because my wife's holding my card. Don't you know that I even contacted Akihiko just to borrow money from him?"

Kazuki pulled out his wallet from his pocket. "So I'm still lucky that my wife handed me my wallet."

The boys shifted their gazes to him. He opened his wallet, just to found out that she got all his paper bills and only left coins.

"Full of coins." his voice was descending. Together with Kiriya, they heaved sighs.

"I wonder...if Camren...came from a...wealthy family..." Keiichi stated.

"It's Carmen, not Camren." Ryoutaro corrected.

"Can...rem...?" Keiichi maundered.

"Carmen, as in a car and a whole bunch of man called men! Carmen! Capital C, A, R, M, E, and N. Carmen!" Kazuki blathered.

"Canmer." Keiichi murmured. Azuma placed his no more lollipop's handle on the table.

"Worse than a kindergarten." he groused as he walked to his, Keiichi, and Aoi's room.

"Listen carefully, okay? Caaaaaaaaarmeeeeeeeeeeen." Aoi spluttered. Keiichi put out an angelic smile. They returned the smile to him, knowing that he already got her name rightly.

"Camel." Keiichi simply stated. The boys stopped eating and cleaned the glass table. They left Keiichi alone in the living room, who was repeatedly mumbling the word `camel`.

* * *

><p>It was past seven o'clock when the newbie family finished their supper. They ate the remaining Viennese foods that Azuma bought. They helped each other in arranging the kitchen.<p>

Ryoutaro washed the dishes while Aoi rinsed them. Kiriya wiped the cleaned dishes and placed them on the the dish organizer.

Azuma fixed the table and mopped the floor. Kazuki ate the leftovers and tossed those he cannot sustained to eat.

Keiichi was looking at the refrigerator as if it would move. Carmen, who was going to get a drink joined him.

"What ya' doing?" Kiriya asked like he was one of Phineas and Ferb's character.

"Isn't it obvious? Looking at the ref." Ryoutaro babbled.

Aoi closed the pipe. "Come on, don't make the first ever husbands war here."

"I want to drink but Papsie is blocking my way." Carmen demanded.

"Papsie, you're blocking my way..." she added.

"Sounds familiar, that statement blocking my way." Azuma sat on one of the chairs.

"I can't sleep because I haven't drunk any water yet..." her voice descended. The boys rubbernecked at her._ It's just around seven yet sleep so early? _they thought.

Keiichi moved aside and gave way to her. "You drink...first...I do...not want to...be the one...to cause...your dark circles..."

She grinned and opened the refrigerator. "Thank you Papsie!"

Keiichi gave her an angelic smile and handed her a glass.

"Finished the dishes~! Daaaamn all the odds~!" Kiriya sang silently, but the boys heard it. They instantly gave him a watch-your-words look.

"I can't watch them because I am slipping them out of my mouth buddies." he shot back, with a bit of sarcasm.

"Closing the pipe here~! Bubbling the dish washing soooaaap..." Kazuki added. The boys, excluding one of them just slightly shook their heads.

"This is the momeeeent...closing part of my burdeeeen~!" Aoi continued.

"Who's gonna continue the last part?" Ryoutaro asked, putting out his sharp eyes.

"I'm gonna sleep and read me a stoooooryyy~!" a high pitched voice sang `the sweetest moment of them all `lol` XD`. All the boys shifted their attentions to the girl who just closed the refrigerator.

"Don't tell me that your daddy's the one who reads you bedtime stories?" Ryoutaro questioned. The girl gave them a happy nod.

"Well, I done my contribution." Azuma hastily gave explanation.

"I too." Ryoutaro said, whistling.

"Don't forget about me." Kazuki joined in.

"I do have too." Aoi was the last one. The two remaining boys exchanged glances.

"I want..." Carmen was thinking carefully.

Kiriya gulped. He didn't want to get any sermons from her.

"Me, your Papsie." Keiichi suddenly answered. He lifted Carmen and went tardily inside his and you know the two room. The abandoned boys just watched them leave.

"So Carmen will sleep to your room." Kazuki mentioned, staring at the lilac and blond-haired guys.

"Who's gonna sleep on the the bed?" Ryoutaro asked, shaking his wet hands.

Azuma raised his hands. "I will."

The boys looked at Aoi, who was still rinsing the dishes. Noticing that they were looking at him, he turned his back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know that I will sleep on that thing." he sang in the tune of `what if God was one of us`.

"Pick your blanket up and drop it on the floor." Kiriya sang.

Kazuki stood up and started to dance. "If you rinsed the dishes you will sleep on the floor"

"You know you'll roll while you are sleeping on the floor" Kiriya continued.

"Eyes, are closed. Maybe there's a snore." they both sang in unison, bumping each others' you know, the lower part behind their backs, on the top of their thighs.

"Straightening body, you'll never fall your saliva (Aoi)." Kazuki sang the opened and closed parenthesis word. Ryoutaro and Azuma were giving out snickering laughs. Aoi stopped rinsing and gazed at the two dancing kings.

"Dance if you want like it's your last life here in the world." he started. The two just stared at him blankly. Ryoutaro and Azuma were clapping their hands as the background music.

"When I am finish, I'll grab you and make you drink this liquid." he pointed at the water containing some bubble from the dishes.

"Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala." Ryoutaro waved his hands in the air.

"Tonight you're gonna sleep on the floor." Kiriya shot back. Kazuki didn't join him no more, afraid of the husbands war one.

"Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala." Azuma was running his hands through his hair like J-Lo in the MTV.

"Tonight you will taste hell on the floor." Aoi ended the song, pointing his index on the floor. The boys just laughed out loudly after the incredibly odd performance from themselves.

* * *

><p>Two days have passed and the family has done the same routine. It was seven thirty in the evening when the boys, excluding Keiichi and Carmen were compressing in the living room. Also, it was two days when Aoi slept on the living all alone. Maybe he was guided by a ghost? `LOL`~! XD<p>

Kiriya clasped his hands once. "Four more days and our wives will call us back."

No answer.

Kazuki tried to enlighten the atmosphere. "Three more nights and home sweet home!"

Quiescence.

"It has been three days when I tried to search the whole internet about Carmen and all I saw was celebrities, schools, and the piece Carmen Fantasy." Azuma enunciated.

"Browsing the internet is good but asking people is better. Unfortunately, when I tried it, it turned out worse." Aoi chimed in.

The boys sighed. Who would keep Carmen after they gone home? When would her family notice that she was lost? Missing?

"By the way, we saw Len out there earlier, right Kazuki? Seems like he's looking for something." Kiriya reported.

Kazuki scratched his head. "We approached him but he's not in the bright mood."

"That ice cube's always not in the mood." Ryoutaro rumbled.

"No, if you just see the expression in his face! He's like, he's like out of blood!" Kazuki gave a rundown.

"He was the palest person I've ever seen and come on, ice doesn't have any blood." Ryoutaro replied.

"Hey wait guys!" Aoi exclaimed. The boys stared at him.

"Just think about this. Carmen got Len's look, from physical appearance and many more right?" Aoi expanded.

"Don't tell me her Carmie's daddy's that ice cube?" Ryoutaro questioned.

"Yeah, when she's introducing herself, she slipped a letter and covered her mouth then continued!" Kazuki shouted loudly. Not to add that he didn't take a breath while he was talking.

"Then her mommy likes sweets..." Aoi added.

"Azuma, can you check it there?" Kiriya pointed at his laptop. Azuma opened his laptop and typed `Carmen Tsukimori` in Mozilla Firefox. After two seconds of browsing, many pictures and sites appeared on his screen.

"Confirmed." he simply stated. The boys gone pale.

"He was asking for everyone's help here, also the public." Azuma explained, still browsing the internet.

"I don't have his number..." Kiriya muttered.

Azuma was scrolling down the page. "He quote, it has been exactly three days when my daughter, Carmen Tsukimori was nowhere to find. We lost her sight when we arrived at the airport. We are asking for everybody to give details about my daughter if ever you have seen her. And that was that. He showed her picture here."

"It means that we need to reveal our handsome faces in the media..." Aoi stated.

"Kahoko's here too, crying on Len's shoulder. It seems that they were missing her." Azuma added.

"What if he accused us as kidnappers?" Ryoutaro questionably asked.

"He said in the conference that Carmen's a daddy's girl. She was well-taught and has good etiquette. But there are times that she said words not suitable in her age and he was afraid that there would be someone who will make fun of her..." Azuma's voice descended. He realized somethingy thing.

"If he knew those things we taught her..." Kazuki set forth.

They all gulped.

"I'm having a headache." Kiriya headed inside his and the two boys, Kazuki and Ryoutaro's room.

"I have enough." Azuma vented, bringing his laptop with him inside his room.

"I'm sleepy." Aoi specified. He lied his back on the couch and started to fake a snore.

"A brain in my nerve collapsed." Kazuki voiced out, joining Kiriya inside their room.

"Yeah, that should be a nerve in your brain collapsed." Ryoutaro talked to no one in particular. He scanned the room filled with silence.

"Well, that means it's a secret." he said, joining his fellow friends inside their room.

And that made a new record~! They slept so early that night, without thinking straightly about Carmen, Carmen Tsukimori's tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh~! This is the longest chaptie of this story~! Unfortunately, next chaptie's publishing date is yet unknown DX<strong>

**Auchie, I need some reviews...please? I am accepting a one word review `lol`~! XD that's the greatest thingy thing that you can do for me v^0^v**

**Next chaptie is all about Carmen's birthday~! Wonder if somethingy thing will happen '^^a**

**Oh yeah~! I would like to thank these whitey heaven yaddy readers ^_^**

**`- lukiescarlet**

**`- chloe98**

**`- blueredlove**

**`- Yel-chan**

**`-ShiroSakuraTenshi**

**`- richaanimefan**

**`- hm813**

**`- a-flowing heat**

**`- Iris petals **

**`- kahochanlenkunlovers**

**`- Jamila**

**`- NeKo Meow**

**`- ann**

**`- violintantei-sama**

**`- lemon-limen  
><strong>

_-Nik Van Fresces_


End file.
